Naruto, son of Obito
by Shika49
Summary: Naruto is the son of Obito bet you couldn't guess that he was trained by Kakashi before heading back to Konoha to become a genin. Narutox? not yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Naruto.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Summon talking"**_

**(sp)?, Means I don't know if I spelled the word right and would like to know how to spell it.**

**All right it's been a while sense I have written a story so go easy on me. My main focus on this story is to actually come to some sort of ending. Most of my stories I have written get decent reviews; I just lose interest in them and come up with a new idea for a different story, or just get to lazy to write (hints the name Shikamaru). **

**Naruto will be paired off with some one in this story I just don't know whom yet, but feel free to give ideas as the story goes on. Though it well not be Sakura. As for other pairings, I usually don't bother but if I do I'm thinking **

**Sasuke/Hinata**

**Kakashi/Ayame or Anko**

**Shika/Ino or Tayuya though if I keep Tayuya alive I'm most likely to put her with Naruto.**

**Also I am willing to pair Naruto with just about any female character (FemHaku, Hana, Hanabi, Tenten, etc.) or more then one if you have a good idea for the pairing.**

Naruto, son of Obito

In front of the village Konoha on the small pathway that cuts through the forest stood two figures. One a tall man with grey hair that spiked up in an unnatural way, who wore is headband covering over his right eye; and a mask on the bottom half of his face. His name is Hatake Kakashi, the other figure a much shorter, younger boy by the name of Uchiha Naruto. Naruto was waring a black long sleeve sweater with the sleeves rolled part way up his arm. The shirt also had his clan symbol, a red and white paper fan, on his back. White shorts (like Sasuke's) and he had a red ball cap on his head backwards, covering his raven black hair.

The two ninja stopped to take in the sight of the village they called home. The young Uchiha straightened up and grow a smile on his face, "Man it's good to be back." He said.

The Older of the two looked down at him, "Truly?"

"…" Naruto slumped down immediately with a slight pout on his face. "Yeah, your right, not even five years can make this shit hole more appealing."

Kakashi chuckled, "Now, now it isn't so bad Naruto. Your father liked it enough, that's why he wanted you to become a leaf ninja." After saying this he went back to his little orange book that he had almost forgotten about, key word being 'almost'.

Naruto gave a fake glare at his sensei, "The only reason he didn't leave the village was because of mom and the only reason I'm coming back is because of that clan restoration thing." He grumbled moving his arms to emphasize his point. "Damn council, saying I have to return to become a ninja, because I'm one of the only two Uchiha's left."

Kakashi shook his head, amused by his student's antics. He knew Naruto didn't hate the village THAT much… just the people in it, or to be precise the civilians that gave Naruto a rough time because of the Kyuubi; before the two of them left on their training trip. As he was thinking this they made it to the north gate and showed their ID to get in the village. 'Of course' Kakashi thought, 'the Kyuubi is no longer a problem, though, I doubt the villagers will believe that.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Third Hokage, a kind elderly man, looked up from his desk, and his paper work, to see Kakashi and Naruto inter his office. Soon as he recognized the two and a smile graced his face. "Kakashi I wondered when you would get here, I see you're late as always."

Kakashi let out a nervous laugh, "Well you see we where on are way, when a band of missing nin attacked us. So, without are weapons, we had to fight them all off, we were about to finish them when, we saw that one of the ninjas had summoned a giant Ant, it was the size of my foot! And…"

"He over slept." Naruto interrupted before his sensei got carried away. Causing the Hokage to laugh and Kakashi to glare at him.

"It's good to see you Naruto, and Kakashi it seems you have improved your story telling." It was at this time that the Kage realized that Naruto no longer had the whisker marks on his checks. "Naruto you're just in time the graduation for this year should be starting soon." Writing a quick not on apiece of paper he then gave it to Naruto. "Take this to room 100 the chuunin (sp?) in charge isUmino Iruka."

"Yes." The Uchiha took the note then turned to leave the building and head towards the ninja academy.

When Naruto had left the Hokage turned towards the Jounin with a serious look. "Report."

Kakashi nodded and took a more formal stance. "Jounin Hatake Kakashi, reporting in from B-classed long term training mission for Uchiha Naruto. Naruto shows true skills in ninjutsu and genjutsu, and has matured his sharingan to the level of Mangekyuu." The Hokage's eyes widened greatly at that news, "Also the Kyuubi is no more."

The Kages jaw dropped so low it almost broke his desk. "H-How can that be?"

"To be honest with you I don't know. Naruto would just tell me that he used his sharingan and the seal on his stomach to force the chakra away from the Kyuubi to form his Mangekyuu." Kakashi said in a tired voice. "But I trust Naruto and he has no reason to lie about it."

The Hokage nodded his head in understanding. "His Mangekyuu, is it the same as Itachi's?"

The jounin shook his head in the negative. "No, I can't be sure without proof from the clan it self, but I think the Mangekyuu develops differently for every sharingan user. Considering Naruto's, Itachi's, and the rumors about Madara's. Naruto's Mangekyuu grants him control over fire. He can creat and manipulate it, we've actually made a taijutsu form for it."

The aged man sat back in his seat taking in this information. "What would you say his overall stats are?"

"I would think jounin nin and genjutsu with low chuunin taijutsu. Also, he has been working with a sword he keeps in a scroll. But unfortunately I think he relies on his bloodline to much." Kakashi said finishing his report.


	2. Chapter 2

Pure silence, this is what greeted Naruto as he announced his name to the class. He now stood next to the teacher, Iruka, of class room 100 of the Konoha Ninja Academy looking at the small assortment of children that stared wide-eyed and mouth agape back at him. None looked more surprised than the formerly believed to be last Uchiha, Sasuke. 'Maybe I should have showed more tact?' He thought.

Flash Back

Naruto had just walked into room 100 of the Academy to see a man with his hair polled into a tight ponytail and a scar that ran the width of his face going over his nose. The man was wearing stander chuunin garb and now had a look of confusion and interest on his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked

Naruto simply strode in to the class taking out the note the Hokage had given to him. "I have a note from the Hokage explaining my being here." Iruka took and read the note. He then raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"A student joining this late in the year? Its graduation day!" He said with a rather perplexed look, but he sighed. "Well it is a legal document singed by the Hokage. Why don't you introduce your self and then take a seat." He then moved off to the side to give Naruto the 'spotlight' as it were.

Now because of the fact Naruto had walked in through the door near the font of the class facing all of the students, no one had yet to see the back of his shirt and thus see the Uchiha clan symbol, and seeing how most people are under the impression that the last loyal Uchiha is Uchiha Sasuke well you can see the problem. You see Naruto's identity, as an Uchiha isn't exactly well known information. In fact only the Hokage, the former head of the Uchiha clan Fugaku, and of course Kakashi and Naruto are aware of this reality.

As for why they would keep him out of the clan? Well the little nine-tailed problem may have had something to do with it. Although a lot of the clan was interested in trying to use the power of the kyuubi in their favor, perhaps even find away to control it. Fugaku though, was against the idea, thought it too much of a risk trying to the control a demon; let alone the nine-tailed fox the strongest of the known demons in the world. So you can see how some people may be in for a shock.

Naruto looked about the class letting out a breath and beginning, "Alright lets get this over with. My name is Uchiha Naruto yes that Uchiha clan. No, I was not apart of the clan during the Uchiha catastrophe and have only gained the name a year ago. Yes, I have activated my bloodline. Yes, I will be moving into the old clan buildings. As for where I have been? About five years ago, a little after the massacre, the Hokage gave my sensei, Hatake Kakashi, a mission to go on a trip and train me. Both of us accepted and have been traveling around, all the while I was being trained. I don't really no how strong I am and no I well not be sharing any of my jutsus or other skills with you." Naruto finished with a bored, almost irritated look on his face. Everyone just sat there in silence, stood in Iruka's case.

End Flash back

'Nah' the Uchiha thought to himself. He stood there for a while waiting to see if anyone could pull themselves together and ask a question; before getting bored and heading for the back of the class and seating next to a cute dark haired Hyuuga girl. Said girl gave him a slight glance before stuttering out her name, Hinata, and then went back to twiddling her fingers, looking towards the front of the class. Naruto raised his eyebrow staring at the young girl, 'she seems, scared of me? Is she afraid of the Uchiha clan for some reason? Or is she just always so … timid? Eh, who cares? It's not my problem.' Ending his thoughts he to turned his gaze to the chuunin who had now regained him self and started his lecture again.

Iruka finished his speech, which Naruto paid vary little attention to, then he started to name teams. After he had gone through a few names he got to, "team's 7,8,9, and 10 do to Naruto just now joining the school the Hokage will personally review your teams to find a better arrangement. You well be given your team assignment the same time your sensei comes to pick you up. You'll have an hour break for lunch then come back to class and be ready, your career as a ninja is about to begin."

Once Iruka was done all of the students got up and started to chat with their friends as they walked out of the classroom. Naruto stood up and made his way out of the school as well; he made it a few feet away from the front entrance of the school, but still within the outer wall, before he sensed a person or rather persons fallowing him. Turning his head to look over his shoulder he saw the other Uchiha within Konoha, Sasuke and two girls one with pink hair the other a platinum blonde. Also two boys, one with a pet dog and the other wearing round shades, were there but they seemed to be apart from the Uchiha's group.

One brow raised Naruto questioned the group, "Can I help you?"

Sasuke took a step forward separating from the crowd a bet, "Your really an Uchiha? And you said you unlocked the sharingan? How? Why have you been gone so long?" Sasuke said this with as even a voice he could but it was obvious to Naruto that he was not happy.

"Yes and yes, as for how?" Naruto shrugged, "How does any Uchiha? Mine activated when I needed it, as will yours. And why should I have come back? I had no ties with the clan despite my blood. In fact I'm not really all that thrilled to be here now, but it's the councils well and I simple don't feel like putting up with hunter Nin's over such a stupid thing as 'risking the sharingan going to other countries.' So I'll just have to put up with it." Naruto answered adding a 'for now. But I still don't know how they found out about my heritage. Perhaps one of the dead Uchiha's had proof somewhere?' in his thoughts. "What's it to you anyway?" He asked out loud to the kid.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." As he said this the two girls fallowing him got I slight dreamy look, the pink haired one even let out a shriek of happiness… do people let out 'shrieks' of happiness?

"No way! And here I was thinking we almost look like twins because of sheer chance." Shocked the others took a better look realizing just how similar the two were in looks. In fact Naruto more or less looked like a taller version of Sasuke with shorter-darker hair. "Of course your Uchiha Sasuke, my dad was your mother's brother, so we're cousins, anyone could see that… idiot." Sasuke had the decency to blush a little at that causing the dog bearing kid to laugh and the two girls with the Uchiha to become upset at the insult. Naruto then turned the glasses wearing kid. "So how about you? Do you have any more questions or feel the need to state the obvious for no reason?"

The boy simple pushed his shades back and talked in a near emotionless voice that almost had a sort of a buzz to it? " No, not really I just fond it strange that a student would be allowed to enter this late. I have never heard of it happening before." Kiba and Sasuke also perked up at this, clearly interested.

"Guess I'm 'special'. Now if you would excuse me I do have plans for lunch." He was about to turn and be on his way when Sasuke closed the distance between them a little more and got into a defensive position.

"Wait, I would like to fight you." He said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because Shino is right. The Hokage wouldn't let just anyone join this late in the year. You're strong and the Kage sees this, I would like to test my self against you."

Naruto raised a brow at this. It was a fairly good reason, as far as any shinobi was concerned. He was half expecting him to shout out some nonsense about how he is the only true Uchiha and how Naruto was unworthy of the name. "Nah, I'll pass. Maybe later though, but for now I have something more important I want to do."

"Like what!?" Sasuke said mad his fight had been declined.

At this Naruto got a huge face splitting smile. "Oh, you didn't know? The newest volume of Come Come Paradise was just released. I wanted to get it before class but didn't have the time. So I'm going now, if you would excuse me." He turned in one quick motion while twisting his ball cap and then lowering it to cover his face, he let out a perverted giggle and left.

Everyone hit the floor at what the would be 'skilled' ninja had just said and done, all having this in thought 'I can't believe he's a pervert.' Well all except Shino any ways he just had a sweet drop on his head.


	3. AN

Yep, I'm done with this story. I figured this would happen, but I did hope to last longer than two chapters. I think the problem is I don't have a good writing style so I just start the story with no true goal in mind… regardless this story is up for grabs for anyone who wants it just email or leave it in a review and I'll check out your work to see if I like it. Mean while I will start another story and probably do the same with that one, start it then hand it off to someone else, but I'll try not to. At worst I'll try to make it to chapter 3 in my new story.


End file.
